<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Bones by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634478">In My Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampire Steve Rogers, female receiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen your vampire boyfriend for a month, and by that, a night in a club might alleviate your loneliness, even just for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is kind of a continuation from "In my veins" but I think you don't need to read it to read this. This piece isn’t beta and if there’s a grammar mistake, that will be on me 😉 happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>You stared down on your reflection in the dim bathroom. Makeup looks bolder than what you used too, but you didn't care. Your cat-eye eyeliner and your hair were on point. Soft lips were repainted with the red shade lipstick that suited you, not to mention extra blush to the cheeks. Tired of the piled up homework and grading you do in the past week. Not to mention the absence of constant skin to skin contact from your boyfriend made you dare yourself to go out with your friends tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Feel satisfied with your look, you smoothened the black silk dress and exited the room. The sound of the music graced your ears when you were back on the dance floor. It's been what? couple hours since you arrived here with four other of your friends, but you can't find them anywhere. Likely either caught some hot guys or been seen by one. You strutted your way to the bar, body swayed lazily to keep up with the beat. When you decided on what drink you would have, a loud baritone voice interrupted you.  </p><p> </p><p>Turn your body to the side you were greeted by a tall and muscular man. His wide shoulder felt as if it meddled into your personal space. Flashes of light illuminated his blue eyes. The stubble decorated his face accentuated the strong jaw that God graced him with. Flickered your eyes back to him, you saw his pupils dilated. As if to try to adapt to the low-level light when all the lasers rotated and synchronized with the music. </p><p> </p><p>Try to compose your cool; you tilted your chin up and faced him. "I know how this goes." With all the noise, you close the space between you and bite your lower lips. <b>"First, you buy me a drink, then you tell me how pretty I look, and then, at the end of the night, you ask for my number."</b> Your red painted fingers trailed its way from the collar, down to the lapel's, and ended it in the zipper of his leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>The man gave you a lopsided grin. You can see his thick long lashes fluttered up as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "First of all, I have your favorite drink in hand." he grabbed the glass of booze that looked like it glowed in the dark and gave it to you. </p><p> </p><p>"Second...how am I not supposed to tell you that you are pretty, because you definitely are." you bring the glass to your lips and drink the liquid inside. "Lastly, before the end of the night, I'm not gonna ask you for your number because I already have it." he grinned at you triumphantly, teeth all white, and canines showed up a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>You pouted at your boyfriends and put the glass back on the table, whine in displeased, "you are no fun, Stevie." </p><p> </p><p>He closed any space between the both of you. His chuckle shifted his<em> fake </em>attempt to flirt as if you were a stranger. "What? You want me to fake it till the end?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… I just missed you so much I can't help but do that when I saw you."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too, baby girl." Steve closed his eyes as he rested his forehead down to yours. He inhaled deeply as if the smells of your body vaporized from his senses since last week. "You smell so good tonight, fuck." His big hand was stationed on your hips. He purposely spread his fingers and moved it back on your ass cheeks, kneaded it.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a surprised moan as your fingers instinctively hold on to the lapels of his jacket. You weren't exaggerated things, but since you dated your infamous big, handsome and blonde vampire boyfriend named Steve, you've been experienced the dry spell. In the past three months, he graced you with something tho, mostly, the heavy petting. It's not that you hate it, really. Steve wasn't any regular man you usually met. Men who just want to go do gymnastics in bed after the first date. He's sweet and attentive. But sometimes you need more than just the fake vibration that rushed to your body through the plastic toy that you kept in your nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>"Steve…" you have been pretty needy lately, and Steve's absence didn't help. Although you haven't<em> slept </em>together yet, he's a constant presence in your life these couple of months. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...yes?" Steve's right hand ran up to your spine and rested at the base of your neck. His blue-eyed momentarily flashed, turned it into amber color, and switched it back again to blue. He landed his soft lips to you, and you accepted it eagerly. Your hands sneaked at his back to his shoulders, trying to pull him down to meet you. The soft kiss turned into something filthier as Steve demanded access inside your mouth. His left hand still held your ass as he let you know the evidence inside his jeans. </p><p> </p><p>Withdraw yourself from the temptation that's Steve, your hazy eyes meet him. "Stevie…, please don't torture me, would you? Don't make me horny and then just leave me to my vibrator." You pouted at him, but you can't help grinded yourself on his hard-on. </p><p> </p><p>Steve chuckled and led your leaned back temporarily at the bar table. His left fingers sneaked under your dress and crawled up. Your eyes widened in surprise as Steve's fingers played with the lace of your panty. "Steve…," you warned him. Your eyes look around as if you were afraid you get caught in the act of indecency. Though you weren't the only one. </p><p> </p><p><b>"I'm gonna...</b> " his fingers roamed over your clothed core, making you let out a soft moan. "— <b>rip these panties off and shove my tongue between your sweet lips."</b></p><p> </p><p>His words made your inner wall clenched involuntarily between nothing. He never expressed that before nor he ever touched you down there beyond the shield of your panty. "St—Steve…,"</p><p> </p><p>"After that, I'm gonna suck your blood and drink that sweet nectar from your inner thigh." Good God why he's extremely hot and possessive today. Not that you hate it, really.</p><p> </p><p>Steve kiss the side of your neck. Lips nipped tentatively at the vein there, made you let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, both of you get a room." Sam Wilson, the club owner that's also a good friend of Steve, appeared behind the bar.  </p><p> </p><p>You were startled in embarrassment. Pat your palms against Steve's back to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Sam!" you answered him a bit breathless, but apparently Steve didn't budge from his neck kissing. You let out a yelp as Steve lifted you up like you weight nothing and carried you over the shoulder. He gave you a smacked over your ass and turned his body to face Sam with a big grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Sam, doesn't plan to get carried away down here. See you, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun, you two." the familiar voice replied with a cheerful noise. When Steve turned away and led you further away from Sam, you crane your neck up to see Sam gave you two thumbs up and a big grin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With a quick stride, Steve opened the VIP room upstairs and locked it. He let your stilettos land on a concrete marble floor gently. Steve looked at you with hunger in his eyes as he slowly backed down to the leather chaise lounge in the room. There's a small stage complete with a metal pole in the center. <em> He's not asked you to do a striptease, wouldn't he? </em></p><p> </p><p>You never really pay attention to any stripper in the club nor that you're good at dancing, but no harm in trying, right? Steve lifted his left eyebrow as he saw you walk to the mini stage. Awkwardly, you try to move your body to the music outside. Slithered your body to the pole. The colorful light from the disco ball glowed as if it beats. Gave you the upper hand to look more alluring.</p><p> </p><p>As if transfixed with Steve's word earlier, you pulled down your lace thong. You can clearly see the bulge behind Steve's jeans. God, how you wish Steve let you near that crotch of his. You turned your body, so Steve has a good look at your body. Teased him just a little bit with your skin as you hunched your black silk dress up your thigh. You did it again, but now you hunched it up to your hips. You were welcomed by the loud growl from Steve as he has a clear view of your supple ass. <em> God, </em>you're really wet right now. If Steve didn't do anything anytime soon, you wouldn't leave this room until you come.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, come here, baby. Sit on my face." You turned your body to find Steve laid his back on the chair. "I want to taste you so bad." His words alone raised goosebumps on your skin. Without thinking any longer, you found your way to the chaise lounge, climbed on it—knees situated on both sides as Steve's head position in between.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nimble fingers rolled your silk dress up to your hips. He traced his tongue over his lips at the sight of your wet core. </p><p> </p><p>You looked down on him in your somewhat awkward position, "Stevie, are you sure? I will not forgive you if y—Ohhh—." You let out a surprised yelp and followed by a loud moan as Steve grabbed your thigh down and flicked his tongue on your wet folds. The coarser of his hair sent extra tingled on your sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>He made your wet core sit on his mouth while he gave it a kiss. Not your usual smooches, but the one that's so filthy, saliva involved in it. Whatever he was doing in the past week finally opened the gate of opportunity for you. The prospect that Steve didn't afraid to touch you like a lover should. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh—," your hands try to steady your upper body on the wall as Steve's relentless tongue gave you a languid lap. From the center of your folds up to your bundle of nerves. Over and over again, teased you. It easily riled you up as this was the first time Steve did things beyond playing with your tits or traced his fingers on your clothed core.</p><p> </p><p>Your right hand instantly grabbed onto Steve's hair as his tongue entered your pussy. His hands spread your cheeks as he encouraged you to hump your wet core onto his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh..God—ffuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Every fiber of your body felt like its burn as his tongue fucked you so good. Steve used his fingers and made a slow but persistent circle on your clit. Heightened something that rapidly built-in your lower belly. </p><p> </p><p>Steve held you still as he changed positions. With a several and insistent flicked and sucked to your clit, your inner wall spasmed uncontrollably in an instant. Your left hand covered your scream as your right one held a balance on Steve's hair. Your body arched like a bow, but Steve didn't stop. He let you ride him while your juices flooded his hungry mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>Your upper body rested on the upper head of the chaise lounges while Steve's still down there, lapped every bit of your juices. </p><p> </p><p>Steve slipped off under your body and let you sat properly. He spread your legs and trailed his fingers on your swollen pussy. It excites him when it's quivered under his touch. "Such a sweet pussy you have, baby girl." He bent down and gave your clit a quick suck, made your body tremble, and a loud moan erupted out of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Now for the final meal." Steve's blue eyes switched to his amber color one. You cupped his face and dragged it up so you can kiss him. The remnant of your cum still lingered on Steve's lips, something that you wanted to taste more often. </p><p> </p><p>You withdraw from Steve and trail your fingers on his lips. His fangs showed up as he was ready for another feast. <em> Your beautiful vampire boyfriend. </em>With hazy eyes, you whispered words like the good girlfriend that you are, "my body is ready, Stevie."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comment and kudos (wink wink) are really appreciated ❤️. Let me know what you think about this. </p><p>___</p><p>I'm @Chuuulip on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>